


An Accident

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blushing Kaneki, Clumsy Hide, Hide knows, M/M, Some Humor, Stuttering Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident, how it happened, really.<br/>It was just like any other Friday, after a painful amount of classes Hide road his bike to Kaneki's apartment for a - very long - marathon of cheesy horror films, the only thing that could be blamed is Hide's clumsy self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accident

It was an accident, how it happened, really.

It was just like any other Friday, after a painful amount of classes Hide road his bike to Kaneki's apartment for a - very long - marathon of cheesy horror films. The only thing that could be blamed is Hide's clumsy self.

"Hey Kaneki! Open up it's hot out here! Ka-neeee-kiiiiiii" Hide yelled as he pounded his fist on the door of Kaneki's apartment. Hide heard a click of a lock then saw a mop of hair, dark and dripping wet. 'Did he shower or something?' he slowly looked down 'yep'. Kaneki stood with only a towel wrapped loose and low at at his hips, stopping just after a centimeter or two of black, damp pubic hair. A faint outline of a V complimented his prominent hip bones, his pale stomach looked firm and smooth. Looking farther up Hide saw a solid chest with a pair of rosy pink nipples - which to Hide looked absolutely delectable- shaking away the strange thought he looked back up to Kaneki's face. His eyes were a dark brown, almost like the color of the bitter coffee he so often drinks.  His lips where full and a pale pink and moving... 'Oh! he's talking to me... oopsie.'

"Hide. Hide. Are you okay?" Kaneki asked softly, waving his hand in front of Hide's face

Hide blushed, thankful for not being caught staring. "Yep! Come on, we've got a bunch of movies to watch!" he said enthusiastically pushing past Kaneki inside.

"Okay?" Kaneki replied confused and a bit wary as he shut the door

"You got any popcorn?" Hide asked as he walked to Kaneki's room - Kaneki following close behind-  and plopped down on his bed, leaning against the headboard.

"No I don't" Kaneki said, giving Hide a 'are you serious right now look', trying to hold back a smile

"Oh. Coffee then?" he asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck

Kaneki shook his head, grabbed some clothes from his dresser and left the room, likely to get dressed and hopefully to make Hide some coffee.

* * *

 

Settled in, half way through their second movie Hide started to dose off, resting his head on Kaneki's shoulder his eyes closed shut. Kaneki smiled and nudged his shoulder. "Hide?" he softly called. Hide's only response was a grunt.

"Hide?" he called again, this time a bit louder.

"Ugh okay, i'm up" he whispered sitting up and rubbing his eyes

Kaneki chuckled "Do you want me to make you some more coffee?"

"Nah nah, I got it." Hide said, stumbling out the door.

About ten minutes later he came back with two mugs of coffee and a prideful grin. Hide walked towards Kaneki, as he was sitting with his legs over the mattress, knees towards Hide. " Here I made you a cup!" Hide said cheerfully. Completely overlooking the heavy book on the floor in front of him, Hide's bare foot caught on it in making his next - clumsy - step. Not wanting to drop the coffee  he worked so hard to make he held the cups up, and fell face first... into Kaneki's crotch, proceeding to spill both cups of hot coffee on Kaneki's chest. Kaneki squeaked at the burn of the hot liquid seeping through his thin shirt. Then squeaked again at the realization that the weight on his crotch was indeed his best friends face, mortified, thoroughly embarrassed, and red in the face, not just from the heat of the coffee, he scrambled to the other side of the bed, raising the back of his hand to his face as if it would somehow make himself disappear. Hide slowly raised his face, a similar blush tainting it. "Um sorry." he mumbled, he lifted himself up and set the now empty mugs on the nightstand, pushing past his embarrassment and now half-hard-on from having his face practically buried on Kaneki's clothed cock, he crawled back on the bed, tackled Kaneki and pulled off the stained shirt in one swift move.

"Wha-wha-what are you d-doing?!" Kaneki sputtered

"Relax man, I need to make sure you didn't get burned too bad." Hide replied in a calming voice

"I'm f-fine!" Kaneki yelled pushing away the hands that somehow found their way to his chest.

'Oh no! Kaneki looks way to adorable like this!! There's no way i'm gonna be able to control myself with him all shirtless and blushing!  _And_  he's stuttering!? How cute is that!?' Hide rambled in his head. Kaneki's neck was just way too tempting so Hide let go of his worries and just went for it.

Hide leaned down, his palms on either side of Kaneki, effectively trapping him and nibbled on Kaneki's ear. Feeling quite accomplished when he saw him visibly gasp and shudder, then continued by whispering into his ear "Are you sure? That coffee must have been  _hot_." Smirking when he heard Kaneki squeak yet again.

"Hi-Hide?" Kaneki rushed out. Hide then licked and nibbled a path to the indention above Kaneki's collarbone and bit down.

Kaneki whimpered when Hide began sucking on the bite mark, occasionally nibbling. Hide worked his way down to one of the rosy nipples he secretly admired and took the hard bud into his mouth and  _sucked_  , as he was earned with a long drawn out moan from the owner. Deciding it wasn't fair to leave out the other one he released the bud from it's sweet torture and latched on to the latter flicking his tongue at it, then began pinching and twisting the other.

By now Kaneki was a squirming mess, bucking his hips and moaning wantonly. "P-please! Please Hide I nnn-need ohhhh!" he moaned unable to think clearly. Hide reluctantly released the erect nipples, pushed his knee in between Kaneki's clothed legs and began massaging the large bulge. "Yesss! More!" Kaneki screamed

Just as Hide reached down to unbutton Kaneki's pants a  _very_  annoying ringing interrupted him, he groaned while Kaneki nearly jumped out of his skin and scattered to find his phone. "Do you have to answer that?" Hide asked, already knowing the answer as Kaneki lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Um i'm sort of busy right now." he sighed "Okay okay i'm on my way." he shut his phone and turned to Hide.

"I have to go, Anteiku is really busy and Nishiki isn't feeling well." he said with an equally apologetic and embarrassed look on his face.

Hide groaned "It's fine get going i'll leave in a bit" he said as he watched Kaneki already slipping on his shoes and rushing out the bedroom door yelling a "Sorry!"

"Kaneki!" Hide called, smirking.

"W-what" he asked turning his head slowly - still blushing.

"You forgot a shirt." he bluntly replied, enjoying the way Kaneki's face grew redder than he thought possible.

 "Oh." He looked down

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Thanks for reading


End file.
